The Mewni Queen
by PH4NT0M17
Summary: A war begins, between Mewni and the monsters. Mewni being led by Star, and the monsters being led by Toffee. As a battle breaks out in the main kingdom, an army returns to conquer the attacking monsters. The army was led by Marco, who is now divorced and with a son who fights alongside him. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Vs the forces of Evil, only the OC's.
1. Welcome back, Soldier

**I got this idea while watching Star VS The Forces of Evil, this is a really cool show I think to myself. So why not make a FF? So here it is, the Mewni Queen. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star vs The Forces of Evil, the only thing I own are the OC's I've created. Now off with the story.**

In the beautiful land of Mewni, where the sun rose to a beautiful shade of pink and purple. A shadow grew over the city, from the castle which was built to be larger. Within the land of Mewni, people laughed and cheered at acts all around, but in the political side, they were on the verge of war. Toffee had brought his army of monsters to a city which was under the rule of the current queen, Star Butterfly, and turned it to ashes and dust.

"I don't care, my queen! We need to attack the Monsters now! Especially Toffee's incoming army!" A commander shouted, as he smacked the table with a clenched fist. "I understand that, Sire Jeff. But I don't want to risk lives of more men." Star replied in a calm manner, a stern face staring towards the blonde haired man, with brown eyes he stared back. His face was like an oval, but with strong cheekbones, a straight jaw, and slim eyebrows.

"I agree with the queen, I'd say we ambush them from here, and here." He'd point towards a few areas on a map, and use a marker to mark where he'd like to send armies to fight. To the left and right of the gate, as well as a few spots near the forests. "That would be a good initiative, but what if they break through the lines?" Star asked, opening her mouth to speak before the doors burst open. A man wearing a purple jester outfit, with golden stripes. "Star!" He shouted, his voice shaking in fear. "Toffee's army! They've arrived! They're setting fire to the gates! And sending arrows of fire over the walls!" The man shouted, Star's eyes widening as her mouth opened to an O.

"Commanders, go attack with your tactics! I don't care what you use, no civilian casualties, and no monster leaves! Take them all to the dungeon and torture room!" Star shouted, as the commanders saluted, and ran out the door, their armors clinking and clacking with each step. "If you can, please. Don't kill anyone." She whispered to herself under her breath.

"N-No! Please! Please!" A man shouted, before being silenced. Commander Toffee walked through the smoke originating from the fire, he wore black armor, his helmet bearing the horns of goats. "Conquer her! Now, attack!" He shouted in a deep evil voice, soldiers attacking with weapons of swords and crossbows. The Mewni Armies fought back, sheilds and swords clashing together. Arrows flew through the air, as well as men's screams of agony.

"Our soldiers are falling! We need a counter-attack! Now!" Jeff shouted in fear, firing his crossbow quickly at the monsters. Each of them fell, shouting in pain as they hit the dirt. Shortly later, the army of Mewni would seem to grow smaller and smaller. And as it reached it last 34 men, gunshots rang in the air, earning Star's attention.

All she saw, were flashes of light, and monsters hitting the dirt with each split second. She then heard voices, each shouting "Go! Go!" or "Fight them down!" even "Use the gas bombs!" Then soldiers arose through the still rising smoke of fire, each of them wore the green of army, helmets of a dark olive green, and rifles in hand. The monster's screamed, and attempted to retreat, failing as Toffee shouted.

"No! This can't be! Retreat! Full retreat!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, managing to escape with few men. At this point, Star had dashed down the stairs, ran through the throne room, and exited the castle to look at a certain soldier with his back turned. Then, she noticed a small child running towards the man. "Dad!" The boy shouted, as the larger man picked him up. "Ah, how are you young one. You knock some guys into their own misery?" The man said, while the child spoke.

"Yeah dad!" He laughed, as the man rubbed his head, then turned. "Good young one, hello Star. Long time no see." The man spoke with a smile on his face. He seemed familiar some how, like an old friend from Star's past. But who. He had removed his helmet, and his hair was a box top, shaved around the sides and he wore a beard. His eyes were brown, as he smiled.

"W-What do you mean? Wait. Marco?" Star spoke, her eyes lighting up with happiness. "Long time no see old friend." The man, apparently Marco, said with a smile hugging Star as she began to tightly hug him. "It's been so long! Decades! Who's this young one?" Star asked, as Marco smiled. "You mean my son, his name's Alexander, we call him Al. Isn't that right son?" Marco looked down to Alexander. "Yeah dad." He flashed a smile. "How old is he?" Star asked with a smile.

"He's about thirteen. Son of Jackie and I. We're-" Marco was interrupted by Al, "Divorced dad." Al spoke, and frowned slightly. "Wow, what happened?" Star asked, Marco replying with an explanation. "Well, we had an argument about how we should raise him. I said we should discipline him with military work, she wanted to spoil him. And look how he is now, perfectly disciplined." Marco smiled, as Star chuckled. "Come on inside, You'll like the new kingdom." Star smiled as she welcomed Marco in. "Thanks, men! Return to your bases, head back to the Earth Dimension. ASAP, let's go!" He shouted, as the soldiers would retreat into a portal with dimensional scissors. "Al, wanna get to know Aunt Star." Marco asked his young son.

A smile grew on Al's mouth, as he'd flash his teeth. "Yeah! I'd like to get to know her." Al spoke quickly, ready to go in the castle.

 **That's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it thus far, I'm planning for something big in one of the future chapters. Please review, favorite, and follow for more chapters. TF17 OUT!**


	2. How Did You Hear?

**Welcome back guys for another chapter of The Mewni Queen. I wanted to continue this the next day to not forget ideas. Anyways. On with the soldier.**

The halls of the castle were steel walls, decorated with pink stars and wings behind each star. Pictures of their past Kings and Queens. Foot steps echoed each hall way, as Star walked with Marco and Al close behind. She didn't look as much different then over 19 years ago. The only differences were that her hair came to curly ends, her eyes seemed more caring then before. Her hearts on her cheeks now covered her entire cheeks.

"Wow, this place has not changed much, Star." Marco said, a smile on his face as he carried his helmet. His son next to him, his eyes darting around the hallway as Star replied. "I didn't want to change too much. I wanted to keep the memory of my family. How did you hear of the battle?" Star turned to a stop before reaching the throne room.

"Actually, your father. He's getting old, and he contacted me. Thankfully, your mirror remained in the same place it always has." Marco said, Star nodding. "So my father contacted you. Where is he now? Still in the home?" She asked him another question, Marco opening his mouth. "Actually, he came to Earth to live. He's hanging around, stealing my parent's food. They're good though, him and my parents." Marco finished.

"Interesting." Star said, as she opened the door to the throne room. There sat a ruby seat which was crested by gold, in the far end of the room. This was followed by a red rug that extended from door to throne, and above the throne on each side was a flag with a red background, pink heart with a golden crown, and feathery wings. Three windows sat on the wall upon each side. One window rested behind the Throne, and was a sliding door that led to a porch-like structure.

"Dad, I'm gonna go out. If I see any monster's I'll take them out and bring them back." Al spoke, walking already before Marco even answered. "Okay, take the rifle son." Marco finally answered, a slight chuckle escaping Al before he walked out the entire castle. "I sense something strange about him, I do." Star spoke to herself, Marco overhearing. "Really? What's strange about a 13-year-old child who knows his way around the trees?" Marco asked.

"I don't know. Just, I do. I feel a power that emits from him everytime I'm around him, and I just met him. I'm not used to it." She'd speak, as the hearts on her cheeks glowed and pulsed. "Woah, is that normal?" Marco asked, pointing towards the pulsing glow from her cheeks. "Oh, this is part of the detection. It happens.." Star answered, as Marco nodded.

-Meanwhile with Al-

The forest was green with leaves twisting and turning around the lime green grass surface. Feet would crunch the still leaves, as they'd belong to Al. He walked without his rifle, wearing a green t-shirt, and his pants from his uniforms as well as the boots. Al hummed a small tune as he stepped forward, increasing his distance from Mewni. He'd stop, deciding on this clear spot. No trees for a 10 yard radius, as he'd stand straight, putting both feet together.

He'd bring both arms to a bend, his fists facing up, and just a full fist infront of his chin. He'd let his right leg slide back, as he'd be stretching his legs his left leg bent. He'd extend his right fist forward, as he'd rotate it 180 degrees, with his other arm extended infront of his chest. He'd then rotate the fist into a hand that bent back, with his fingers bent at the knuckles.

He'd then let his right arm preform a perfect circle, a red line of energy following his fist as he'd land the hand in the same place as his starting position, behind him. He'd then swing his arm forward, his other hand catching his right. The energy would then spread to both hands as he'd rotate both arms to behind him, then he'd throw both hands forward launching the energy ball forward.

He'd then stop the red energy about 6 feet infront of him, the ball expanding to a portal, as he'd stand in his regular stance. Suddenly, three iron soldiers escaped each holding different weapons. The darkest of all, named K-17 as detected by it's built in name tag, wielded a War Axe. The shiniest of all, named T-05, wielded a rifle. And the other, named S-28, wielded a shotgun with a blade implanted under the barrel.

"Training simulator, activate." Al spoke, his eyes glowing green as he dashed forward. K-17 dashed towards Al as well, swinging down the War Axe upon Al's head, only for the handle to be caught, and jerked out of K-17's hands, suddenly, the robot's head fell off and hit the ground. Electricity sparked as the body dropped synchronizing with War Axe Al had dropped.

Then S-28 dropped to a knee, and fired. Pellets spread as Al seemed to block them with a shield that he created using his Red energy. S-28 cocked the shotgun, then fired once more as Al ducked under the incoming pellets and swung the shield up under and between S-28's legs, the robot then dropped to the ground halved.

"Difficulty, Hard." T-05 spoke, dropping to both knee's firing as bullet's zoom and whistled by Al's ear. Al growled as he spawned balls of red energy in his palms and threw his fists forward, the energy balls zooming towards T-05, who rolled past and put in a new clip by then. Bullets whistled by, the flashes of lights seeming to blind Al as he'd duck and roll, launching another red energy ball.

The energy ball would hit T-05 in the chest, a hole appeared as the bot would drop to the dirt. "Training simulator, defeated. Al, level 54. Now Level 55" The voice of the bot would speak as all three disappeared. "Easier than before, I must be getting more powerful. I think I'm ready to conquer." Al spoke, with a smirk growing on his lips.

The portal shut, as Al turned around, and sat down with his legs crossed, he'd place his hands on his knees and take a deep breath. He'd let the breath release as he'd shut his eyes, meditating. "Use your emotions, as fuel." He'd say, "Push them, and force them. To be one, intertwined like vines." He'd continue as he'd open his eyes, now his blue eyes were a red. His black hair began to move slightly as his clothing began to flap as well from a slight wind.

He'd sit there for many minutes, before standing up and returning to the castle. "I'm ready, a few more days. And when it's done, it will all be ashes and dust.." Al spoke, before his lips began to stretch into a dark and sadistic smile.

 **What was Al talking about? Is he working for someone like Toffee? Or is he alone? Find out, next time on The Mewni Queen! For more, please Favorite, Follow, also please leave a review so I can get motivated to come up with more ideas! TF17 OUT!**


	3. The Feud hasn't died yet

**Welcome back guys, time for a new chapter of the Mewni Queen. There will be new chapters everyday, except for Sunday. For those wondering, this story takes place after Storm the Castle, and it is kind of an Alternate Universe. The explanation is that after Storm the Castle, Star and Marco separated, Marco being sent to a military school, and marrying Jackie as you know. And Star becoming queen after her mother and father were overthrown, and the people voted her as leaders. Alright, it's time for story, and to stop talking, Let's go!**

Marco sat down at the table, a smile on his face as Star laughed. "It's been so long, since I laughed at you, dum-dum" Star smiled as she chuckled. "Yeah." Marco said, chuckling as well as Al finally returned, as Marco turned his head. "Son! Come sit beside me." Marco said as Al nodded and sat. "So what's happened while I was gone." Al asked, as Star's cheeks lit up again and pulsed.

"I'm getting that feeling again." Star said, as suddenly the man in purple entered again. "Queen! They're back! With more! We don't have any soldiers!" The man shouted, as Star sighed. "Queen, I'll handle this. Dad, hand me the rifle." Al said as he stood. "Is he, that good?" Star asked Marco as he nodded.

"Here son, I'll be in the castle with the sniper, I'll guard you if you need assistance." Marco said as he handed the rifle to Al. Marco then grabbed the sniper he rested against the chair, then walked to the lone window. He walked out to the porch, setting the Sniper on it's bipod and aimed. Al ran out, firing as Monsters dropped.

Suddenly, Monsters dropped from the roof, as they knocked Marco out, Star blasting them with her wand which handle was bigger, the spherical shape on the top was smaller as it held a pink heart, and wings behind it. She took the rifle, and looked through the scope, watching Al as he turned back to not see his father, and shouted in anger. "DAD!" Al growled and turned, dropping the rifle as red energy escaped his palms and hit the monsters, Stars face forming three big O's.

"That's what it was, it can't be.. Impossible." Star stepped back, fear spreading across her face as she tripped over Marco who woke up. "Star! You're alright. What happened? What's wrong?" Marco said, opening his mouth to ask another question, only to be interrupted by an explosion. Marco turned to see the red ball of energy fading away. "What the?" Marco stood up, looked through the sniper rifle to see Al holding Toffee by the throat.

"T-That's what happened. A-Al.." Star stuttered, as Al returned with Toffee at his hands. "Y-You can't do this! I'll tell you anything! I'll kill you!" Toffee shouted as Al returned a shout. "Silence! I have the end of your life and the survival at my friggin hand! Shut up, or I'll close that tube!" Al finished, as he slammed Toffee against the wall.

"S-Son! You're alright!" Marco shouted with a smile, as he ran to look at Toffee, a fist flying for his head as he knocked Toffee out. "Same to you dad. Same to you." Al looked towards him then Star who hid in the corner. "Dad. Grab him by the throat, and take him to the dungeon, put him in the very, special device." Al said, as Marco grabbed Toffee by the throat, thumb over the center of the neck as he dragged the limp body to the Dungeon.

"W-Who are you?" Star said, as Al looked at Star. "I am Alexander Diaz. You will not mention a thing, of what you saw, to my father. Is that understood?" Al told her, as Star nodded in fear. "Y-Yes." Star said as she shook. "Now stand up, and sit down on your Throne. And look happy for my father, now!" He ordered her, the Queen quickly taking her seat and smiling.

"Now, you know of my powers. You know who I am, and how I got my powers." Al spoke, a smirk on his face growing. "You can't be, your family was destroyed generations ago." Star spoke, her hands shaking as she reached for the wand. "It wont work on me, besides. My family survived, in secrecy. My mother never knew of the power, but her mother did, and I listened. I trained while my father was away, and I had more training when he took me to his military camp." Al explained.

"But we made sure! My parents showed me your ancestors graves!" Star shouted at Al, a ball of energy appearing infront of her nose. "Do not ever, shout at a Dragon child. I could destroy you as easily as I stomp ants on earth. But, I choose to not do it at this moment." The ball of energy disappeared, as Al smirked. "But the Dragon family, was eliminated in war." Star explained, as Al replied with a laugh.

"But, the Dragon family returns! With wings of fire! Our family motto, We will fight, with our Wings of Fire, we will defend with our swords and shields. We are Dragons. But yet, it is forgotten, as it ended with Jackie Lynn Thomas." Al said, as Star replied. "Please, don't kill me." Star begged Al, as he spoke. "My goodness, when you're faced with death, you're even less brave. That's not what I want for when I return this kingdom to be under the reign of the Fair and the Free Dragons." Al said.

"What will you do with this place? Burn it down, if you take over?" Star asked, as Al chuckled. "Well yes, I'll destroy the Butterfly name forever. I'll burn down the castle, and the Dragon family will be reborn. And I'll build Mewni from Ashes and Dust. Then, when the time is right, I'll pass it on to my child, and they'll pass it on to theirs, and so on." Al explained as he smirked. "I won't let you, I won't let you destroy the lives of hundreds of people, who are happy in their homes!" Star shouted as Al walked out the door.

"I'm counting on it." Al said, as Marco walked in, eyebrow raised. "Counting on what?" He asked, as Star growled in anger. "Counting on a game of War." Star said, Marco smiling as he picked up cards from one of his jacket pockets. "Then let's play later." Marco said, as Star agreed. "I'd actually agree on that statement." Star growled as she tilted her head, and shut her eyes, smiling. "So, tell me. What is the history behind Jackie." Star asked in curiosity.

 **Wow, turns out that the Butterfly's had a family feud with Dragon's. Who is the Dragon family? Why did the Butterfly's hate them? What did they do? Find out, next time on The Mewni Queen!**


	4. But he was captured

**Welcome back guys, to a new chapter of The Mewni Queen. I ain't got much to announce so, let's get going!**

A few days after the confrontation between Al and Star, Al had torturing Toffee to get information out of him. Using a torch, he burnt Toffee's foot off. "No! Stop! Please! Oh please!" Toffee screamed, as Al laughed. "Then tell me, who are you working for?" Al asked as Toffee refused, only to get burnt again, this time his face being burnt. Screams echoed through the castle as Star winced.

"Ouch. How good at interrogation is he, Marco?" Star turned to Marco who opened his mouth. "Well, I think he tortured this guy to the point he gave us ever bit of information to avoid a war. And yes, it was that bad." Marco said, as Star's eyes opened wide. "Wow." She said, as Al came up. "Done. He works for a Monster War-Lord named Ludo Jr. The son of Ludo Sr." Al said as he stood, arms behind back. "Nice work. Let's go find Ludo, and find out where his son is." Marco said as he grabbed a rifle.

"That's the thing Marco, Ludo died." Star said, as Marco's face spread with confusion. "What? How?" He asked as Star explained. "Well, Ludo Jr actually killed him. His soldiers call him Ludo The Horror. We know that he took over his father's castle and expanded his empire. But we've not heard from him since the few days after his father died." Star finished, frowning slightly.

"Wow, brutal. Want me to pull more information out of the Lizard-Lawyer?" Al asked, as Marco smirked and chuckled. "Wow, your father called him the same thing the first time he was captured. Ha." She chuckled as well, as Marco nodded. "Pull it out of his throat, then finish him." Marco said, as his son nodded, and began walking to the torture room. "Info, now. Where is Ludo The Horror. Where is he based at?" Al asked as Toffee screamed in terror.

"I don't know! Please don't kill me!" Toffee finished screaming, tears running out of his eyes. Second's later Al smiled. "Alright, if you won't tell me anything. You're no longer useful." Al said as he held up a knife, placing it towards Toffee. "No! Okay! He's in his kingdom! He's preparing for war!" Toffee shouted as he cried. "Good. Now, be a good lawyer-lizard and shut up." Al said as he walked off, returning to the War Room.

The War Room was steel floored, with black walls with only three lights to light the room. A single table lay in the center, with a map of the planet of which Mewni resided upon. Marco,Star, and some new captains sat in the room, Al arriving as he smiled. "Ludo The Horror is in the main castle, planning. We can attack today. But we won't have enough soldiers. We're gonna need a mix of soldiers, if you have them." Al explained as the Commanders nodded.

"Yes" One said, "I'm Commander Kerx. My army holds exactly 3,492 soldiers. Each the toughest in our kingdom." Kerx finished, as Al nodded. "I am Commander Zaks, my army holds just a thousand over Kerx, we're the smartest. We can support your soldiers with data on the enemy, and the plans." Zaks said with a smile as Al opened his mouth. "Good, and you what do you have to support us?" Al asked the final Commander.

"Well, I'm Commander Infa, and we have about 10,000 plus soldiers in our army. We can send our soldiers to fight alongside Kerx's army, using Crossbows and Cannons." Infa said as Al nodded. "Perfect, we have a mixed army. Dad, contact our soldiers back home and bring them here. Asap." Al asked his father, who nodded and opened a portal with his own Dimensional Scissors and ran through. "Everyone else, let's move outside. Rendezvous outside the castle, go go go. And bring all your soldiers." Al commanded, as everyone began walking outside the castle walls.

Outside the walls, sat 17,492 soldiers, not including the ones who arrived through portals that appeared in the sky, and on the ground. The portals in the sky, spat out helicopters filled with soldiers. The portals on the ground spat out tanks, and jeeps filled with soldiers as behind, soldiers jogged. Marco stood upon one of the tanks, a smile on his face. "We're here son! 987,563 soldiers ready to fight!" Marco shouted as Al returned a shout. "Great! Let's get a move on!"

The soldiers began moving, reaching towards the kingdom of Ludo The Terror, Monsters lined up as a line of fire exploded miles infront of them, stopping the soldiers advance. "Halt!" Al shouted, as the fire ceased, a three eyed, duo horned individual appeared. "Oh come on, Tom!" Star shouted in anger as the man smiled. "What? I'm back from the Underworld to help you in your battle." Tom shouted, as Star groaned. "We don't need your help, Magical Demon Princess." Al looked towards Tom, who's eyes lit up red.

"What did you just call me?" Tom said in anger, as he growled. "I said, we don't need your help. Magical. Demon. Princess." Al said again, holding a pistol in his hand as he readied himself. "I came to help! I'll gladly destroy you-" Tom was interrupted by Al. "Bla-Bla-Bla. Quit your whining." Al said, as Tom shouted in annoyance, rising up with fire under his feet and palms. "Aw, little princess angry?" Al teased as he rose the gun up at Tom. "Listen, demon girl. I'm the guy with the gun, now drop and give me 20." Al shouted at Tom, who growled and rose an eyebrow.

"20 what?" He asked, as Al doubled it. "Forty!" Al shouted, as Tom asked again. "What?" Al then shouted again. "Eighty. Next you'll be forced to do 160 push-ups, and if you don't finish it by the next 5 seconds, 9,000 push ups." Al snarled, as Tom's red eyes disappeared and he dropped to the ground and did multiple push-ups, becoming a speeding blur that cracked the ground as he rolled over at the last second and crawled away. "Who are you? Why aren't you afraid of me?" Tom asked, shaking in sudden fear as Al smirked.

"I'm Alexander Diaz, son of Marco Diaz." Al explained as Tom rose an eyebrow. "Wait, the son of Marco?! What?!" He looked at Star who nodded. "Yup." Star said, as Tom disappeared in fire, as the soldiers resumed their march. "A miniature distraction won't do anything. Only delay the inevitable." Al said as he shook his head. "And who, was that? Star." Al asked, as Star explained.

"My, ex. Tom, king of the underworld." Star said as Al winced. "Ouch, heh. Time to fight, because we're here. Tanks! Fire!" Al shouted, as tanks and cannons fired, explosions knocking a few monster's in the air. "Ground soldiers, Advance!" He shouted again, as all soldiers ran forward, sheilds and swords clashing, as gunfire echoed. Soldiers and Monsters fell, as choppers fell from the sky. "Take Formations!" One Commander shouted as suddenly all soldiers fell into a rectangular formation. Shield wielders in the front, and riflemen behind, the shield wielders hit their knees, as the riflemen shot in the small spaces of the shields.

"We need to advance! Crossbow Archers, Flaming Arrows now!" Al shouted as Arrows set ablaze launched in the air, then dropped onto monsters. Soldiers fell quickly, as Al, Star, Marco, and the only remaining 90,928 soldiers fought. "We need to push forward! All Soldiers, single formation!" Another Commander shouted, as all soldiers merged in a circular fashion, bullets flying, and weapons clashing.

Suddenly, four cannons knocked away nearly 3/4's of the entire army, as now Monsters ran forward, Al running towards them. "Go! Tanks! Return Fire!" Al shouted as he shot down a monster, then jumped on another monster's face. Monsters began to fall down, and shout as suddenly, he was surrounded. "Come on! Take down a child who's taken down half of you ugly people!" Al shouted as gunfire rang. Marco ran to support his son, who was suddenly grabbed by multiple chains, his ammo ran dry and the gun hit the dirt. "No! Dad!" Al shouted as Marco began firing, when suddenly a portal appeared, sending the bullets to another dimension. It closed, revealing a tall man.

This tall man wore Black armor, with horns alike to Ludos. "You shall not pass!" The man shouted, slamming his fist on the ground as suddenly the armies were sent back, and then Al was raised up in the air by a single flying monster. "No! Dad, help me!" Al shouted as he struggled to escape the chains, and the monster. "I am Ludo The Horror! Now, you shall all feel my wrath!" Ludo The Horror shouted, his voice deep as a black energy blast knocked Marco, Star, and the remnants of the armies out.

Upon awakening, Marco found himself back in the castle. "Huh, son!" He sat up, looking around as he stood up only for Star to greet him. "It wasn't a dream, if your wondering. He's gone, in captivity. We don't know where he went, before we got knocked out, I saw a red beam in the sky. He's gone. I'm sorry." Star said, as Marco frowned, then looked out the window. He'd then shout in anger as he'd flip a bed.

"Marco, calm down. We'll get him back, my spies are already looking for information." Star explained, as Marco hit his knees. Tears began to drop from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks, then hitting the floor as he placed his hands over his eyes. Star walked to him, trying to comfort him as he cried. "Hey, we'll get him back Marco. Then we'll make Ludo The Horror pay for it. Your decision of what the punishment is." She smiled at him as he growled.

"Torture, death, revival, more torture! I want him to feel what pain truly is. To show him, that he'd rather be in the Underworld than here." Marco growled as Star nodded. "Okay, that's a start. Let's get you something to eat." Star said as she helped him up, and walked towards the dinner table downstairs.

 **Well, Al was captured. What will happen next? Will they ever save him? Will they find him and fail? Or, will Al return alone? Find out, next time on The Mewni Queen! Don't forget to Favorite, Review, and Follow for more!**


End file.
